Ghost
'Type 32' Name: Type-32 RAV "Ghost" Craft: Iruiru Armory / Lodam Armory Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle Type: Rapid Assault Vehicle Scale: speeder Length: 4.2 x 3.9 x 1.8 meters Mass: 559.1 kg Skill: repulsorlift operation Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 25kg Cover: 1/4 (front) Maneuverability: 3D Move: 21; 60 km/h; 30; 90 km/h with boost engaged Altitude Range: 1.0 meters Body Strength: 2D Weapons * 2 Class-2 Energy Guns (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-450/900/1,800m Damage: 4D+2 Description: The Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle, more commonly identified as the Ghost by the UNSC, is the Covenant's standard reconnaissance and rapid attack vehicle. Overview The Ghost is a one-person gravity-effect vehicle primarily used in a reconnaissance and close infantry support or rapid attack role. Known for its speed and maneuverability as well as its near silent anti-gravity propulsion system, the Type-32's use in the field by the Covenant is varied but can adjust very quickly and easily for any role required at any moment. From a design standpoint, the Type-32 RAV is more akin to an aircraft rather than a ground vehicle. The Ghost has two sections. The forward fuselage section contains the energy weapon, anti-gravity propulsion, imaging, control, and guidance systems as well as its fuel and two "wings." The second section is the cockpit, which is connected to the fuselage by a ball joint. This ball joint aids the pilot in maneuvering the vehicle when in use. The pilot is seated in front of a large holographic display console which displays the controls and status of the vehicle. Because the Ghost lacks any type of actual viewing window, the largest display on the display console is the video display screen, which shows a wide angle view of what is in front of the vehicle as well as display a targeting heads-up-display. The vehicle is controlled as much by weight distribution as it is by steering by use of two joysticks. The vehicle is armed with two linked forward-firing plasma cannons. These plasma cannons serve as automatic anti-infantry weapons, running on only a small power source. The Ghost's hull is plated with a ceramic armor composite that is resistant to limited amounts of small arms fire and shell fragments. Some variants prior to 2532 were fitted with energy shield generators for added protection from damage. The Ghost is propelled by a form of anti-gravity engine known as a Boosted gravity propulsion drive, allowing the Ghost to skim above the ground while it is activated. This drive is visible as a bright, fluorescent area of blue energy emanating from the underside of the Ghost. This form of propulsion can accelerate the vehicle very rapidly, reaching speeds of up to 60 kilometers per hour, and up to 90 kilometers per hour when using the boost. By running on its power source and fuel, the Ghost can travel a distance of approximately 950 km or 590 miles before needing to be refueled. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle *thedemonapostle 'Type 54' Name: Type-54 RAV "Ghost" Craft: Iruiru Armory / Lodam Armory Type-54 Rapid Assault Vehicle Type: Rapid Assault Vehicle Scale: speeder Length: 4.2 x 3.9 x 1.8 meters Skill: repulsorlift operation Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 25kg Cover: 1/4 (front) Maneuverability: 3D Move: 30; 90 km/h; 50; 145 km/h with boost engaged Altitude Range: 1.0 meters Body Strength: 2D Weapons * 2 Class-2 Energy Guns (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: 1D Range: 1-450/900/1,800m Damage: 4D+2 Description: “The new generation of Ghosts feature a sleek biomimetic carapace wrapped over the latest boosted-gravity drive components. The T-54 RAV offers a greater level of protection and higher performance to give operators an edge during ground engagements.” — Official description, Canon Fodder The Type-54 Rapid Assault Vehicle, better known as the Ghost, was a post-war replacement for the outdated T-32 Ghost used during the Human-Covenant war. It functions largely the same but offers more protection for the user, as well as better performance. Manufactured by reopened manufacturing facilities that had been long-dormant, it sports more modern boosted gravity drive components than the model it was designed to replace. Source: *Halo Wiki: Type-54 Rapid Assault Vehicle *thedemonapostle